Expect the Unexpected
by Countess of Angels
Summary: Sequel to How Far is 2 Far? Two years have passed since Jack and Ana escaped from Port Royale with the help of James Norrington and her cousin Alexandria. Now as life settles back down suprises will pop up that will once again challenge our heroes trust i
1. I Write Sins Not Tragedies

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: (Pulls out piece of paper) Hmm...let's see what this says...(clears throat) In no way or form do I own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters associated with Disney and...(skims paper)...blah, blah, bloody blah...(crumples paper) okay on with the story!**

**A/N: Guess whose back?...Back again? Hello there world are you ready for another J/A fic! Welcome back everyone thanx 4 the awesome reviews for my 1st fic How Far is 2 Far? It made me feel all squishy inside, but (clears throat) moving on with the story...CAN YOU DIG IT! lol...AWKWARD! sorry on with the fic...**

Two years...two years have passed since we have last seen our heroes and other characters and since that time Ana and Jack have been enjoying their second year of marriage. The marriage ceremony had been private which was what they wanted, because the last thing they wanted was to attract attention on this being one of the most important days of their lives. All of their closest family and friends were there, Will was Jack's best man while Elizabeth was Ana's maid of honor. Solange, Camille, Christine, Melanie, Harriet, Tomson, Victoria, Nathaniel, Alexandria, and even James was there. At first Jack was adamant about James not being there since after all he had tried to see him hanged, but it was Ana who reminded him that if it wasn't for him they also would be swinging from the gallows as well. And she also reminded him that since James was Alex's boyfriend at the time he was not gonna make a scene about it or he was gonna find himself having a very alone honeymoon night. So Jack kept to his promise and later on that night Ana kept to hers. Another big thing for Ana was that she didn't have anybody to walk her down the aisle, that was the one thing that she wanted to do old fashioned but because Madeline had taken away that choice Gibbs had decided that he would walk her down the aisle. Ana didn't have an objection because he had become like a father figure to her. She thought it really ironic because he had objected against her at first but here he was walking her down the aisle. The wedding was wonderful, but Ana and Jack felt that the best part had been when they both said "I do" and they were officially announced as husband and wife.

Now two years later they were laying in bed together as the lulling waves of the Caribbean and the sun's rays shinging through the slits through the window awakened the both of them.

Ana's head was on Jack's shoulder while he was holding her to him.

"Mornin' luv." He greeted his breath softly playing against the nape of Ana's neck.

Ana drowsily mummered something incoherrent as she turned onto her side trying to sleep for just a few more minutes.

"Wha was tha luv?" He asked playfully as he reached forward and kissed the back of her neck.

Ana sighed a bit, "I said can I have a few more minutes of sleep?"

Jack smirked as he flicked his tongue across the back of her neck making her go stiff for a few minutes before she relaxed into his body.

"No Tha Pearl awaits us luv." He decided as he hopped out of bed with a gusto which Ana didn't think he had in his thirty-two year old body.

Ana rolled her eyes as she got put on a pair of dark brown breeches and a white shirt with a matching dark brown vest.

She walked out into the bright sun splashing against her face making Ana feel good as she stepped onto the deck of The Pearl.

As she walked out she heard many mumbled greetings from the crewmates as she began to help unfurl the black sails that helped The Pearl to sail so smoothly.

Once she was done with this, she did like she always did each day, she helped the rest of the crew in maintaining the Pearl's condition.

Around noon she came over to Jack's side while he was steering the Pearl. She placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to turn around a bit and smirk.

"Gibbs wanted me ta come an get ya ta come an eat lunch."

"Can't I just stay up here for a few more minutes luv?" He playfully whined still holding onto the steering wheel.

Ana clucked her tongue in annoyance a habit that she had seen her mother who hardly ever got mad use when she was growing up.

"Ya really are like a child ya know tha Jack Sparrow?" She asked in mock annoyance as she lightly removed his hands from the wheel and pushed him towards the kitchen.

"But whose gonna watch ova her while I'm gone?"

Ana glared at him, "I will now move it."

Jack eyed his steering wheel once more before Ana took his place in front of it.

_Bloody Jack._ Thought Ana as more of a term of endearment than an insult.

Looking out onto the sea ahead of her calmed her nerves which seemed as if they were constantly becoming even more frazzled each day because of them accepting a new crew except for Gibbs, and having to put up with Jack's charades most of the day.

_It seems like I'm dealing with children more than pirates._ She thought in amusement as she stared ahead into the greenish-blue hues of the waves.

_Too bad I can't have one of me own._ She thought absently as out of instinct she rubbed her work hardened hand over her flat stomach.

Ana heaved a bit of a disappointed sigh. As much as she hated to admit it she was thinking more about children now more than ever. At first it was just a conscious thought every now and then, but now it constantly weighed heavily on her mind no matter how much she tried to look on the positive aspects. She thought about adoption, but every time that she thought about going through with it she would have the constant fear of looking into the kid's eyes and know that he or she came from someone else and not her and Jack no matter how much they looked like him and her and she couldn't do that to the little one.

"Ana?" a voice rang out.

Her face instantly became calm as she turned around and saw Jack walk over to her in a walk that could only be described as Jack's walk.

"Whasa matta luv?" He asked his voice a little slurred which gave away the fact that he was a bit drunk.

"Nothin' I'm just tired." She lied as she gave up control of the steering wheel to Jack who happily took it back.

"Lyin will get ya nowhere in life." He mused as he gave her a sideways glance before focusing back on the ocean ahead of them.

Ana sadly smirked, "is it tha plainly written on me face?"

"No it's in ya eyes, ya can be tha best liar in tha world, but a person's eyes always gives 'em away." He replied with another one of his amazing discoveries.

"Wha's tha matta Ana?" He asked as he allowed her to stand in front of him while he steered from behind her.

"It's just bout kids again." She nonchalantly replied.

Jack sighed as he put his head in between the crook of Ana's neck and shoulder, "Don't worry Ana we'll have our lil' miracle."

Ana sighed in annoyance, "but rememba wha happened in Rio De Janiero, I can't have kids. Tha only miracle tha'll be happenin' is if God somehow decides ta give men tha ability ta have babies."

"An' wha have this beautiful body ruined?" He asked in mock horror as he ran his hands over his lean frame which made Ana utter a snort of laughter as she turned to laugh into his shoulder.

"Ya always know how ta make light of serious situation." She replied calmly as she kissed him.

Ana looked up and saw how dark it was, "I'm goin ta bed." She decided as she walked off towards their bedroom.

"Don' give up hope." Called out Jack which caused Ana to stop in her tracks.

"Hope!" She angrily exclaimed as she stormed back over to Jack's side, "Don' cha tell me bout hopes Jack! I've hoped an dreamed too many times ta count! An ya know wha I got for all me hopes an dreams nothin but pain an loss so don' tell me bout no hope!" She exclaimed as she slapped him sending him reeling before heading off to bed.

Jack held his reddening cheek as he watched her storm off to their cabin. It had been almost three years since she had last slapped him, Jack knew that he only got slapped when he had either really pissed her off or she was deeply troubled about something.

At about two in the morning he came into the cabin and took off his boots and vest and climbed into bed beside a sleeping Ana.

As soon as his head hit the pillow he felt two arms encircle his waist.

He opened his eyes and saw Ana's hazel eyes staring into his.

"I'm sorry." She apologized looking away, "I was just so mad, but ya had nothin' ta do wit it."

"It's alrigh luv." He replied tiredly as she got close to him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"No really, Jack I'm sorry." She said grabbing his shirt, "an' I wanna make it up ta ya." She replied sensually as she unbuttoned one of his buttons and kissed his adam's apple which caused a slight moan to come out of him.

"Well..." he said as he rolled over on top of her, "I think some justice can be done."

Ana smirked as their lips met.

His tongue grazed the bottom of her lips before she opened her mouth for him.

His tongue slipped in and ran along her gums before mending with her tongue causing to utter a soft moan.

Ana's hands ran up his back and to his hair which she loved running her fingers through marveling at the craftsmanship of the little bone pieces and beads and trinkets that only he could pull off.

His fingers began unbuttoning her shirt and with each button unbuttoned his lips would be placed on the part of skin revealed.

Ana threw back her head and bit her lips to stiffle the moan that was threatening to tear from her lips.

He removed her shirt as she finished removing his and began to kiss her shoulders.

Ana's legs wrapped around his waist as she pulled him closer against her wanting to be closer to him.

Jack lowered his head and flicked his tongue against the hollow in her neck just before nipping at the skin.

Ana's back arched into him she felt her heartbeat increase and sweat start to drip onto her body as she grabbed his hair once again.

Ana felt Jack's lips upturn into a smirk as he pulled off her pants and kissed the skin just above black thatch of curls.

"Jack!" She screamed out.

"Yes luv?" He asked innocently as he looked up at her.

She scowled at him before he pulled up and kissed her.

Ana pulled off his pants as she kissed his neck at the same time which resulted in a growl from the back of his neck.

He slowly settled down into her and as crazy as it sounded it seemed as if she was meant for him.

It took only a minute for Ana's muscles to get used to him before he started to thrusting into her.

He started out slow which was nice, but then it was becoming unnerving for the both of them. Ana dug her nails into his back starting to leave marks begging him to go harder and faster.

As he went harder and faster Ana's moans increased.

But that wasn't the only thing increasing, suddenly she was on the edge and loving every minute of it and in the blink of an eye it was all over. Her body convulsed as waves of passion washed over her which finally sent Jack over the edge with a growl before they both collapsed against the bed bodies sweating and eyes glistening with happiness.

After they caught their breaths for a few minutes Jack pulled Ana close to him as Ana pulled the cover over them.

Jack kissed the top of her forehead, "I luv when we have apologetic sex."

Ana smirked as she turned her head and kissed his neck.

"So where ta next?" she asked as she turned around and closed her eyes.

"Port Royale for a couple of days ta get some supplies, an meet tha Turners."

Ana yawned, "sounds good ta me."

"Night luv." He whispered as he kissed the crook of her shoulder and neck.

"Night Jack." She whispered as sleep overtook her.


	2. Revenge of the Depressed Banshee

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: (Pulls out piece of paper) Hmm...let's see what this says...(clears throat) In no way or form do I own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters associated with Disney and...(skims paper)...blah, blah, bloody blah...(crumples paper) okay on with the story!**

"Ah Port Royale." Sighed Jack as he looked around the docks. Most of the docks were empty because most of the citizens had retired for the night to sleep before they had to wake up early again to start on their chores.

He turned towards the crew, "Aligh' men we'll meet back here in three days."

The men nodded in understanding as they turned and made a beeline for the bars to start on their time off leaving Jack and Ana alone.

He offered her his arm, "Me lady tha Turner house awaits us."

Ana smirked as she curtsied, "why thank ya kindly gentleman."

"Gentleman? Why lady I'm no gentleman, I am a connivin' rogue."

"Who preys on helpless innocent women like meself." She said dramatically placing a hand over her head.

Jack chuckled a bit, "I find it amazin' tha ya still call yaself innocent." He muttered underneath his breath.

Ana put her hands on her hips and scowled at him, "wha did ya say?"

Jack smirked, "nothin' luv." he replied hastily as he kissed her lightly on the lips as they walked towards the Turner household.

Once they knocked on the door at the house. Victoria pulled back the door. Besides growing taller the last time they saw her Victoria had grown out her hair to her shoulders which was done up in a ponytail with curls at the end. Victoria looked like a mini-Elizabeth because she had received the same features as Elizabeth except for the dark brown hair which she had inherited from Will.

Her brown eyes shined in excitement as she ran forward and hugged Ana and Jack around the middle.

"Uncle Jack! Aunt Ana! You're back!"

"Of course we are, we wouldnt've missed visitin for all tha treasure in tha world." Replied Jack as he ruffled Victoria's hair.

He looked up, "now where's ya brotha?"

"Oncle Jack! Auntie Ana!" Piped up a voice.

Suddenly a dark blondish head appeared and hugged Ana around the middle.

Ana pulled Nathaniel up and started tickling him which resulted in many giggles.

"Ah so now you're stealing our children?" Came a voice which caused the both of them to look up as a smirking Elizabeth and Will stepped forward.

"Well we are pirates afta all." Replied Jack as they put them down.

Ana hugged Elizabeth and Will then Jack hugged Elizabeth and shook hands with Will.

Once all greetings were exchanged they went into the living room to talk.

"So 'ow 'ave things been on land, not too borin' I hope." Inquired Ana as she sat down by Jack on a couch while Elizabeth and Will sat down on another couch.

"With these two monkeys and this banshee life never gets boring." Answered Will jokingly.

Elizabeth turned giving a mock scowl, "banshee? Oh I'll give you a banshee."

Will smirked at her empty threat, "we'll see Liz."

Jack and Ana chuckled at the both of them.

"Careful mate," piped up Jack, "they're at their most dangerous when they toy wit ya." He playfully warned as he motioned towards Ana.

Ana narrowed her eyes a bit as she gave him sideways glance, "I hope ya weren't talkin bout me?"

Jack folded his hands behind his back, "an wha if I wuz?" his eyes flashing in a challenge.

Nathaniel and Victoria started laughing at them.

"Careful Jack Sparrow, ya're treadin' on thin wata." Warned Ana.

"You as well Will Turner."

Will and Jack locked eyes with Elizabeth and Ana. Elizabeth turned and met Ana's eyes for a minute before a secret thought passed between them causing them to smile a bit before it disappeared as they turned towards their husbands.

Will and Jack turned nervously towards each other. That look did not please them at all.

Elizabeth looked out towards the grandfather clock that stood near some rich mahogany colored bookcases. The clock read about ten o' clock.

"Well come on Victoria and Nathaniel it's way past your bedtime." Announced Elizabeth standing up which received moans of disappointment from the children.

"But mommy! Can't we just stay up a bit longer?" Pleaded Victoria trying to give her cutest smile which usually won them over.

Elizabeth put her hands on her hips, "we made an accord that you would get to stay up until Ana and Jack came so now there here and you two have to keep up with your end of the bargain."

Victoria's head dropped causing her curls to drop in defeat, Nathaniel looked at Elizabeth pouting before holding his hands up stretching his fingers demanding to be picked up.

"Alright up you go." Replied Will gently as he picked his son up and balanced him against his hip.

Ana watched the happy family with a bit of jealousy knowing that she would never get to experience a happiness of that magnitude.

Suddenly she felt a warm hand press against hers as she looked over and saw Jack.

He kissed her forehead to ease her troubled mind.

"Night Uncle Jack, night Auntie Ana." Called out Victoria as she ran over and gave them a hug.

Ana smiled warmly even though she felt like crying her eyes out. She pressed a hand against the brown curly ponytail marveling at the texture of it.

Nathaniel who had lain his head against Will's shoulder stuck out a hand and waved at them, "night oncle, night auntie." He sleepily replied.

"Night." Replied Ana and Jack calmly as they watched the family climb up the stairs.

Once they were gone Ana turned her head into Jack's shoulder so he couldn't see how desperate she felt.

Jack sensing how upset she was mummered words of encouragement on top of her forehead as he rubbed a hand against her shoulder in comfort.

"Oh god Jack wha's tha matta wit me? Am I goin soft?" She mumbled against his shoulder, "I mean for tha pas year an a half I've been thinkin' of nothin' but kids an it's killin me an' I know it mus be gettin on ya nerves."

"No, no." He answered as pulled her face away from his shoulder, "I kno ya're jus stressed out an we both need some time ta relax. I mean ya're righ luv I've been thinkin' bout kids as well an have ta catch meself an remember tha ya're unable ta have kids but I think maybe tha both of us need ta start tryin' ta rememba tha an try ta move on."

Ana bit her lip uneasily, she didn't wanna forget about it, but Jack was right as he usually was this depressing obsession that the both of them had begun to develop was beginnning to take a toll on the both of them. She can't let her jealousy get the best of her again.

After a few minutes of silence, Ana finally answered, "yea ya're righ we can't let this get us down, and besides..." she said smiling seductively as she ran a hand through his hair, "we have otha things tha we can be thankful of havin'."

Jack smirked as he trailed a finger down her face, "an wha is it we're thankful of havin'?"

Ana nodded her head playfully as she stood up and started making her way up the stairs, "why don' ya come upstairs an ya'll find out." She suggested.

After watching her get a head start for about five seconds Jack walked upstairs and turned around looking for her.

Suddenly he heard a low whistle to get his attention, he turned his head and saw her leaning against the doorframe brown eyes shining in mischief.

Jack smirked as he stood in front of her.

Ana leaned forward and kissed him gently before shutting the door in front of his face.

Confused he tried opening the door to only find it locked.

"Ana open tha door." He implied as he tried to open the door.

"Why? This banshee's tired an' I don' wanna keep ya up all night."

Jack hung his head in annoyance, _man does she hold a grudge._

Before he could get another word in Ana sweetly replied from the locked door.

"Night Jack."

"But where am I supposed ta sleep?" He demanded in annoyance wanting to be in bed with her.

"Oh I don' know, there's tha couch downstairs or maybe Will could tell ya where cause as I'm led ta believe he's in tha same predicament as ya are."

Jack looked around for where Will might be and sure enough there he was not too far down with his head against a closed door probably trying to convince Elizabeth into letting him in.

Will looked up and his eyes met Jack's.

"Let me guess she didn't take much of a fancy to the joke as well?" Asked Will.

Jack shook his head as he took one more look at the door before he turned to face Will once again.

"Well mate where do we sleep for tha night?"

**A/N: Hey sorry that I haven't updated in a few days but I kinda got distracted and kinda slipped on updating, but now I'm back on track and ready to update more. So until the next time we meet review and I'll be sure to update oh and sorry jackNanamaria in the past story you asked me what color Norrington's eyes were and I said blue acutally they're green my bad. In this fic I'll change that so see ya in Chapter 3!**


	3. Slavery and other observations

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: If really want to read the disclaimer check chapters 1 and 2**

**A/N: Hey sorry that's a few days since I've reviewed for all of my avid readers but I've been busy trying to finish writing at the same time as doing other stuff but the good news is that a new chapter is up so here ya go...**

Around eight in the morning Ana and Elizabeth come down to begin cooking breakfast for everyone and they stop and watch Will and Jack as they're sleeping on the uncomfortable couches. Ana and Liz put their hands over their mouths to cover up the laughter that they were trying to supress.

Ana watched as Elizabeth approached Will. Elizabeth smiled as she bent down to move away a stray lock of brown hair that had fallen over Will's sleeping face.

_He looks so cute lying there._ She thought sweetly.

Ana approached Jack and sat down on the side of the couch. She watched the steadiness of his breath as his chest fell into the rhythm of sleep. After watching him sleep for a few minutes she straddled him and lightly kissed him on the lips. Suddenly she felt two hands snake their way up her back before resting once again on her hips.

Ana watched his eyelids open as his chocolate eyes took in her face.

"Mornin' luv." He drowsily mummered.

"Mornin." She greeted.

"Is there a reason why ya're on top of me?" He asked curiously.

Ana bit her bottom lip in thought which Jack thought was very attractive.

After thinking for a few minutes she nonchalantly replied, "nope I guess jus wanted ta get ya attention."

"Well ya definitely got me attention." He replied as she smirked getting off him which he was thankful for because he was starting to get aroused from her sitting on him.

Elizabeth bent down to where Will's ear and whispered, "Will."

Will's eyes popped open at the mention of his name, but once his eyes fell upon Liz he relaxed.

"Yes Liz?"

"What am I gonna have to do to get you up?"

Elizabeth blushed as she saw Will's brown eyes darken a bit as passion filled thoughts entered his mind.

"Forget I said that."

Will didn't say anything as he kissed Elizabeth quickly on the lips before heading upstairs to get ready.

"Bloody hell these things are uncomfortable."Complained Jack as he stretched once getting off of the couch.

"Well tha's wha ya get for callin' us banshees." Retorted Ana as she smoothed his clothes out a bit.

"It was only a joke luv."

Ana rolled her eyes as she followed Elizabeth into the kitchen.

As they started cooking the smell of the eggs, bacon, grits, and toast brought a hungry Nathaniel and Victoria still in their nightclothes bursting into the kitchen rubbing their sleep covered eyes.

"Is breakfast ready mommy?" Asked Victoria her brown eyes staring with desire at the stove in which Elizabeth and Ana were cooking at.

"Not yet darling but it will be soon so you can go sit down with your brother." She said as Victoria took Nathaniel's hand and led them towards the table.

"Do they do this every morning?" Inquired Ana as she watched the both of them sit down and patiently waiting.

"Oh yes but usually the air is filled cries of 'we're hungry mommy!' instead of quiet and the smells of food." She said as they portioned out the food for the six of them. After all the plates were set out on the table Will and Jack came in.

"Daddy!" Greeted Nathaniel as he jumped up from the kitchen and ran into Will.

Will scooped him up, "Nathaniel." He greeted warmly before putting him down, "how is my lil' man today?"

"Hungwy!" He replied as he rubbed his stomach.

"Well don't worry mommy has some food ready for us now." He said putting him down as they made their way towards the table.

After all the plates were set down Elizabeth sat down next to Will while across from them sat Ana and Jack with Nathaniel and Victoria in the middle between the four of them.

After breakfast Ana, Jack, Will, and Elizabeth went into the living room for a bit while Victoria and Nathaniel were in their playroom not too far from the living room playing.

"So what are you and Jack going to do?" Asked Elizabeth curiously.

"Well we have to go visit Camille, Solange, and the kids." Said Jack.

"I feel so bad since we haven't seen them since we got married." Replied Ana with a bit of regret.

"Well I'm sure they must understand since after all they know how busy the both of you are with the Pearl and what not." Offered Will.

Ana nodded.

After spending a few more hours with them Ana and Jack decided to head out to Camille and Solange's house.

"Well will you be coming back for dinner tonight?" Asked Elizabeth.

Jack turned towards Ana seeking confirmation as if she was the deciding factor.

Ana frowned a bit, "why are ya always doin tha?"

Jack played innocent, "doin wha?"

"Lookin at me like tha?"

Will and Elizabeth smirked at the both of them.

"We'll just take that as a yes." Interrupted Will hoping that this wasn't going to escalate into one of their many arguments.

"So see you at eight?" Asked Elizabeth.

When the both of them didn't answer Elizabeth nodded her head.

"Alright Seven it is." She decided as she hugged Jack and Ana before they headed out towards Camille and Solange's house.

On the way they passed by Alexandria and James's house. Ana had heard the house because on the rare occasions that she got to spend with Alex they talked about it.

"Oh look Jack it's Alex and James's house, maybe we could go pay them a visit?" She suggested as they passed by it.

Jack turned towards her as if she was crazy, "uh...Ana ya do realize tha tha Commodore lives there luv."

Ana glared at him, "yes Jack I'm quite aware of that."

"Well I'm just sayin' tha I think tha Commodore would be a lil' less than pleased ta see tha Caribbean's most wanted pirate outside his doorstep wantin' ta jus chat."

Ana rolled her eyes, "Jack u and James are gonna have ta get ova that. Whether the both of you like it, ya both are related now."

"Only by marriage." He interrupted which he then regretted because he could hear Ana clearing her throat.

"Nonetheless..." She growled out before softening her voice, "ya're both family now an the both of ya are gonna have ta accept tha sooner or lata."

Jack nodded his head not wanting to upset her anymore, "whateva ya say luv." He replied as they passed by the house.

After they passed by the outskirts of the city they followed the dirt path that had replaced the paved one and the crude wooden houses that now sprung up mocking their upscaled cousins.

After they had passed by the outskirts they had turned right because if they had then they would've come upon the sparse and uncharted area of the country section of Port Royale that few rarely crossed upon.

After turning right they made their way on an unused dirt path that only but a few older citizens of Port Royale knew about.

As they entered the woods trees of an untold age surrounded them almost clouding one's vision if one looked up. They continued on without haste because tales of thieves and looters sometimes hid out in the woods to escape from the Navy, but it's not that they were afraid because they could easily take them out.

After walking through the woods a bit they finally spotted the kudzoo covered chimney.

After knocking on the door Solange opened the door, her face a bit flustered, but once she spotted the both of them her green eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Ana! Jack! Ya finally managed to come and see us!" She exclaimed as she hugged the both of them.

"Well we've been busy." Explained Jack which he received a glare and a light slap against the side of the head from Solange.

"Wha was tha for!" He asked confused as Ana laughed in the background.

"For being gone for so long." Replied Solange hastily as she ushered them in.

Once inside Ana noticed that the floor was a bit clustered with toys, books, clothes, and other items of which their origins were unknown.

"Please pardon the mess, the kids have brought some friends over and seemed to have forgotten to do their chores." Replied Solange as she bent down to pick up some clothes and toys.

"Here let me help ya." Insisted Ana as she bent down as well to help out her sister-in-law.

"Oh thank you, you don't have to." Replied an embarassed Solange.

"No I want ta."

"Hey Solange where's mere?" Asked Jack looking around the room.

"Why right here fille." Came that familiar soft tone.

Ana stopped what she was doing and noticed Camille walking in. Camille had definitely changed in the past two years. She now depended more on her cane to walk because the arthuritus had now reached her legs. Gray hairs now covered more of her giving it more salt than pepper. Wrinkles had found their way upon her tanned once wrinkle free skin but the wrinkles were not that bad, because Camille was aging gracefully. Even with all of these changes beauty still radiated from her. She stood there watching them with a smile on her face making her look younger.

"Mere." Greeted Jack as he walked over and carefully kissed her cheek.

"Jack my fille." She replied warmly.

"Camille." Greeted Ana as she lightly hugged Camille careful not to hug too tight.

A fake scowl crossed across Camille's face, "you both treat me as if I'm glass or about to die."

"Oh no, we just don't wanna hurt ya." Replied Ana as they watched her sit down in a maroon colored chair.

"Well what brings the both of you out here so suddenly?" She asked her clover eyes watching them intently.

"Well we haven't seen ya guys since tha wedding so we wanted ta check up on ya."

"Oh really? And it seems like married life is going well for you both."

Jack wrapped an arm around Ana's waist making her blush, "of course it is mere."

Camille smiled once again revealing a girlish nature to her. "ah young love, so like a love I knew years ago." She mused a sad look coming over her face for a second as she trailed a finger over a gold brooch with diamond around the edges.

_So so long ago..._ Thought Camille a bit sadly before her face became happy again.

"Ana wouldn't they consider ya a...?Como ca va?..." ,she asked her french easily slipping from her tongue trying to find the right word, "a little old ta be gettin' married like an old maid?"

Ana scoffed, "why should I care wha they think, we got married cause we wanted ta not cause we were old or anything. I am so tired of people makin tha stereotype of women over twenty as old maids! At twenty I was still out piratin marriage hadn't even entered me head. I believe tha if a girl wants ta get married, let her get married whetha she be sixteen or sixty six." Finished Ana going off on one of her rants. She really hated it when people gave off stereotypes like that.

"Calm down luv." Smirked Jack taking one of her hands.

Ana took a deep breath before she was calm once again.

"I believe the same as you cherie." Agreed Camille, "society now is becoming obsessed with trying to get their youth rushed off and married. Every time that I'm able to go into Port Royale I see little babies having babies, sickens me a bit in acutality." Replied Camille with a bit of disgust on her face.

"Well women really don't have much else ta do mere. It's either marry young and have kids or die an spinster." Spoke Jack who had been silent during most of the conversation listening.

Ana turned towards him with a scowl on her face, "please don't tell me ya agree with those pig headed jerks who call themselves men!"

"Of course not I'm only sayin' tha there isn't much freedom tha women have they can't own a business because they would be laughed outta town because tha's considered a man's thing ta do, men are supposed ta work and make tha money while women are supposed ta stay home and have kids and take care of the house playin' tha submissive role basically women are slaves."

"Once again spoken like a true champion." Stated Camille amazed at Jack's observation.

"I know it neva seems ta amaze me." Replied Ana.

"Well ya should know this by now luv."

"Oh?" Asked a shocked Ana, "and why praytell is tha?"

"Because I'm cap'in Jack Sparrow." He replied nonchalantly as if that was the answer to everything.

Ana smirked and shook her head, "an tha solves everything?"

"why shouldn't it?" He asked his eyes flashing in the boyish innocence that she had known when they were younger.

Camille looked out the window and noticed that the sky had considerably darkened into nighttime in the three hours that they had been lost in their conversation.

Camille clapped her hands together, "oh my filles it is almost dinner time!"

As soon as Ana heard the words of dinner, she mentally cursed, "Jack we're supposed to be back with Elizabeth and Will for dinner."

"Oh yea ya're right," He said scratching his head, "musta lost track of tha time."

Jack and Ana stood up and went over to help Camille up as they walked towards the door.

"Don't worry mere we'll be back." Assured Jack as he lightly kissed Camille on the cheek.

"Yea sorry we couldn't stay longa." Apologized Ana.

Camille just smiled as she accepted their hugsand kisses on the cheek.

"Don't you worry bout that I keep myself amused." She admitted as she and Solange who had been upstairs most of the time cleaning waved to the both of them as they left heading back towards Will and Elizabeth's house.


	4. Chicken of the sea or is it?

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: HeyI'm so sorry for the people that I kept waiting and everything, now here's the chapter that most of u have been waiting for me 2 update on and finally here is the chapter that I had been trying to fix so much. **

As they made their way up towards Will and Liz's house they definitely knew that it was past seven it was probably more on like almost ten o' clock.

"Ya don't think she'll be too mad?" Asked a worried Ana because they both knew that when you were dealing with an upset Elizabeth it was definitely a frightening experience.

"Na..." He replied before he hesitated a bit, "I don't think."

Suddenly the door flew open and there stood Elizabeth.

Ana held her breath as she awaited for the tongue lashing that she expected to spew from her lips.

But all she heard was silence, she faced Elizabeth and noticed that she was quiet her brown eyes watching them intensely.

"There you are!" she exclaimed patiently, "thought we were gonna have to send a search party out for you."

Ana and Jack exchanged a look of confusion as they followed her inside.

"What? You thought I was going tochew you out for being late?"

Jack and Ana nodded their heads in agreement.

Elizabeth let out a chuckle, "well there are worse things than being late to dinner."

The both of them watched her for a minute as she led them towards the kitchen.

"Ya don't think she's gone a lil crazy do ya?" Whispered Jack to Ana.

Ana glared at him for a minute, "no I don' think crazy is tha right word."

Jack turned towards her, "well wha word did ya have in mind?"

"Absolutely bonkers." Replied Ana with a smirk which resulted in a chuckle from Jack.

Elizabeth turned around brown eyes watching them curiously which caused the both of them to instantly go quiet.

After things were silent for a few minutes Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders and turned back around.

Once in the kitchen they saw Will at the table.

"Hi Will." Greeted both Ana Will.

"Hi." Came the reply as Will stood up to hug Ana and shake hands with Jack.

"So how did things go over Camille's?" Inquired Elizabeth.

"Pretty good, we had an interesting conversation to say the least." Replied Ana as she grabbed a bottle of brandy that Will and Elizabeth had and poured herself a glass.

"Careful luv drinkin' so early?"

Ana turned towards Jack with a questioning glance, "funny nobody eva complains when ya pull out a bottle of rum."

Jack just rolled his eyes as he watched her drink, "ya kno I spoil ya way too much."

Ana turned towards him and flashed a girlish smile, "I kno ya do."

Elizabeth watching cleared her throat for a second, "so what was the conversation that sparked up?"

Jack replied nonchalantly, "well mere commented about our marriage life then somehow it turned inta a debate ova women bein' slaves in modern society."

"Wow, such a serious conversation coming from a man like Jack Sparrow? Impossible." Stated Will sarcastically.

"Tha really hurts Will." Replied Jack faking hurt.

"Well nonetheless dinner is ready!" Exclaimed Elizabeth with pride as she each pulled out four covered plates.

The three of them eyed her curiously and then eyed the covered plates as well.

"Wow Liz seems like you went all out on this one." Replied Will.

"Well I saw them earlier at the market and I was told by the fisherman that these were quite the delicacy over in Europe so I thought why not try something different."

They all pulled back their coverings and just stared at what lay before them.

On the plate was Oysters still in their shell surrounded in what appeared to be a darker colored liquid.

Jack and Will appeared horrified while Ana was fighting the urge the to shudder.

After they just stared at the plate for a bit Will finally drew up the courage to say something.

"Uh...Liz?"

Elizabeth looked up, "yes?" she innocently asked.

"Uh...what is this?"

Elizabeth was in thought for a second before answering, "they're called oysters if my memory serves me right."

Jack picked up an oyster and made a face as he saw some juices drip from it, "an they consida this a delicacy?"

"Don't knock it until you've tried it is my belief on exotic foods." Shrugged Elizabeth who didn't touch the oysters as well.

"Well exotic is definitely not tha word I was thinkin' of." Replied Ana with disgust as she eyed the oysters with a mix of horror and disgust as to expect them to eat them.

"Well maybe if u don't think about it, it won't taste as bad." Suggested Elizabeth.

"Well tha's just a stupid idea Liz." Jack replied.

"Which coming from him is sayin' a lot." Interrupted Ana in which received a mockful glare from Jack.

"But as I was sayin..." began Jack looking over at Ana who in turn rolled her eyes, "how can ya not help but think bout it?"

"Well how then do you suppose we deal with this situation?" Asked Will.

"Tha only way we can...with rum." He cheerfully replied pulling out a bottle of rum.

Everyone heaved a sigh while of course Ana once again rolled her eyes.

"Knowing you Jack that always solves the situtation." Replied Elizabeth as they all looked over at the plate of oysters.

"Okay!" Exclaimed Ana, "I'm hungry nonetheless...how bout we all just eat one at tha same time an then if we don't like them then we can always settle for somethin else agreed?"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, it seemed to make sense to them.

"Alright then how do we do this?" Asked Will curiously as they once again eyed the suggested plate.

"Okay on tha count of three we all eat it?" Ana asked looking towards Elizabeth for guidance.

"Oh!" Exclaimed Elizabeth, "I remember him saying something about you having to open it to eat it."

"Right so on tha count we do whateva she said ready?" She asked.

"Wait," interrupted Jack, "whose count are we goin' on?"

Ana sighed in annoyance, "I guess mine unless anyone has any objections."

She looked around the table and when nobody said anything she nodded to make it official.

"Alright, everyone pick up one." Ordered Ana as everyone picked up an oyster.

"Okay...one...two...three!" Exclaimed Ana as everyone opened the shells and ate them. The taste of lemon, garlic, and a bit of salt still from the ocean ran through their mouths for a bit until they found the tough little piece of meat that they had been searching for. After eating for a bit they all swallowed.

"Well...?" Asked Elizabeth her eyes searching theirs.

"Well..." Paused Will, "It's not as bad as it looks."

"Yea could be worse." Added Ana as she grabbed another oyster.

Jack just shrugged as he grabbed another one as well.

Soon after eating just one they looked down and saw that they had eaten all of the oysters on their plate, by estimating they had probably eaten about fifteen oysters each.

"Well," replied Ana suprised, "tha wasn't very satisfying."

"Yea I..." Elizabeth started saying but then suddenly her voice drifted off.

"Liz?" Asked Will concerned as he placed a hand on her shoulder "is everything alright?"

Elizabeth pulled away as if his touch had burnt her, and nodded her head in agreement trying to hide the blush that had grown across her cheeks.

"I'm fine," she reassured him as she smiled at him to ease the worry, "it's just that it got a bit warm in here."

Suddenly Ana felt herself becoming very warm as well as she wiped a sleeve across her face, "she's right, it has become a tad warmer in 'ere."

"Well I'll go open some windows." Offered Will as he walked over to go open some windows.

As he went over to go open some windows Ana looked over at Jack, and suddenly she was overcome with a desire to feel his lips pressed against hers.

Before either one of them knew what was happening Ana found herself in Jack's lap with her lips fiercely pressed agianst his.

Jack was returning the kiss with just as much ferver and definitely enjoyed the moan from Ana as his tongue slipped into her mouth.

Ana pulled back after a few minutes breathless, "why...do I...have...tha sudden...urge ta...have ya?"

Jack was just as breathless as she was, "I...don'...kno, do...ya think...they'll mind...if we...excuse ourselves...early?"

Ana looked over at Elizabeth who looked as if she was about to pounce on Will at any moment.

"No...," she replied her breath catching up with her, "No...I don't think she'll mind...a bit."

"Good." was all Jack said as they rushed upstairs.

Elizabeth looked over to where Ana and Jack had been sitting and then looked towards the stairs where she saw there retreating figures quickly moving up the stairs. Elizabeth smirked _Ah, getting a head start I see._ She mused playfully as she focused once again as Will walked back over to her.

For just a second she thought she was drunk because a weightless feeling came over her.

As he sat down the heat that Elizabeth had been feeling at first was now becoming unbearable.

"How are you feeling now?" Asked Will as he placed a hand against her forehead.

Will was suprised as he fell against the ground and Elizabeth was on top.

"I'm feeling very..." she got close to his ear and whispered, "permiscuous."

Will's brown eyes met hers as a slow smile started to creep up his face.

"Well shall we go see how we can...fix this...?" He slyly suggested as Elizabeth smiled before helping him up.

**A/N: So once again ends another chapter, hopefully this time I will be able to update faster, I was looking for what this story was going to be about and I finally foundwhat so hopefully soon there shall be some more updates soon. As u all know my saying is I'll see ya in Chapter 5! **


	5. Once Again Into The Rabbit Hole We Go

**Chapter 5**

As the wee hours of the morning dawned upon the city of Port Royale, Ana was slowly starting to drift asleep. As she did so she woke up to find herself in somewhere else completely different.

Gone was the bed that she had been lying in comfortably with Jack. Now she was lying in a bed with maroon like sheets and pillows to accompany the color. The bed wasn't comfortable, but it wasn't stiff either as she sat up in the bed brown eyes alert in confusion as to where she was.

"Jack?" She called out in confusion as she looked around the room trying to look for something of rememberance. As she looked around the dimly lit room her eyes took in the scenery of this mysterious place. There was a lit candle on the wooded nightstand and another one by the door but other than that the room was in a semi-darkness.

She pulled back the covers and stepped onto the hardwood floor that creaked a bit from the slightest pressure that her foot gave off.

She grabbed the candle which was in a brass candlestick holder that had gone a bit dull in shine as if someone hadn't shined it in a bit. As she walked towards the entrance she now noticed the wooden beaded curtain that served as a substitute for a door. As she tried to look through it she was able to see a room that was lit a bit better than the bedroom. As she passed through the bedroom into the next room she was amazed at the infinite numbers of jars that hung from the ceiling by different types of support. As she passed by some she saw that some of the jars were filled with interesting items floating in multicolored liquids. On some hung preserved artifacts such as bugs or eggs but in others hung actual human body parts such as eyes, ears, and some pieces of hands and feet. Ana shuddered a bit as she got caught staring at these artifacts before she walked around trying to find who the owner of this house was.

"Hello?" She called out, but when no one answered her call she called out even louder, "Heeeeeelllllloooooooooo?"

This time after she called out she noticed the front door open a bit by itself.

Ana stared at the door a bit in confusion, what was she doing here? Why was she all alone?

_Surely there must be someone who knows._ She thought as she approached the door.

As she looked out she saw that it was raining a good bit by the way how the raindrops were bouncing off the tin roof. As she looked out from the makeshift wooden porch she saw a river that looked as if from where she stood that the river was a highway that was leading out to this house. From the porch she saw many shacks standing above the river by ways of ladders and stilts that she thought this had because it was higher than all of the rest of the houses. As she stared at this architectual feat she heard a girlish giggle erupt from behind her.

She spun around to see a little girl watching her intenesly from the opening of the house. The girl was dressed in a white cotton chemise which went to just under her knees and on her ankle was a gold ankle bracelet that tingled a bit as she swayed a bit. Her hair was a dark brown almost black and was braided in two giant braids that went from the top of her hair to just under her shoulder blades. Her skin was honey colored which contrasted with the dark brown oak of the house. Her hazel eyes stared out at Ana with curiousity and a bit of humor as she slowly walked towards her.

"_Il est joli n'est-ce pas?_" **It's pretty isn't it? **She asked the french flowing from her mouth as smoothly as the river that lightly lapped against the suport beams of the house.

Ana looked at her with a bit of confusion wrinkling her features wondering what she was talking about.

"_La pluie_." **The rain.** She clarified as her hazel eyes once again stared out across the distance at the rain that was steadily flowing without the slightest sign of stopping.

"_Oui il est tout à fait beau_." **Yes it's quite lovely.** Replied Ana the french freely flowing from hers, luckily she was glad that she and Jack sometimes spoke french so that they both didn't forget about what they learned.

"_Il me fait la sensation comme j'ai un ans avec la terre. J'aime particulièrement quand il pleut pendant l'été où il a fait vraiment chaud et j'aime aller jeu dans lui_." **It makes me feel like I'm one with the earth. I especially like when it rains during the summer when it's been really hot and I love to go play in it. **

Ana nodded her head in agreement not really knowing what else to say as she watched the girl sit down on the edge of the porch her feet hanging over the edge of the porch getting wet by the rain.

"_Veuillez me garder compagnie, Je n'aime pas être laissé seul_." **Please keep me company, I don't like to be left alone. **She begged turning to Ana and patted the spot next to her her lip quivering just a bit as sadness crept into those hazel eyes that had so far only shown her warmth and friendliness.

Ana smirked a bit as she sat down beside her and moved her feet back and forth letting them get wet a bit.

"_Où est votre mère _?" **Where is your mother?** Inquired Ana looking around a bit trying to wonder where the owner of this house was.

The little girl shrugged her shoulders, "_Je ne sais pas, Je ne l'ai avant jamais rencontrée_." **I don't know, I've never got to meet her before.**

Ana's face once again frowned in confusion. "_Votre papa_ ?" **Your dad?**

The girl shook her head causing her braids to move also, "_Non jamais rencontré le l'un ou l'autre_." **Never met him either.**

Ana's heart filled with sorrow for this girl that had never met her parents before.

"_Ainsi avec qui vous de phase_ ?" **So who do you live with?**

The girl's face frowned in thought for a second, before she answered. "_Je vis avec toutes ces personnes_." **I live with all of these people.**

"_Personnes_?" **People?** Asked Ana in confusion, "_Moyen aimez-vous dans un orphelinat_ ?" **Do you mean like in an orphanage?**

The girl's eyes clouded over in confusion, "_Orphelinat ? Quel est un orphelinat_ ?" **Orphanage? What is an orphanage?**

"_Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est un orphelinat_ ?" **You don't know what an orphanage is? **She asked in disbelief.

The little shook her head once again sending her braids to sway alongside with her head lightly slapping her in the face.

"_Ainsi où vivez-vous_ ?" **So where do you live?**

"_Nulle part près d'ici._" **Nowhere near here.**

Ana's eyes frowned even more in confusion. This just didn't seem to make any sense to her this girl didin't have any recollection of her parents which was fine because there were many children who were born into this world and then lost their parents, she didn't live in an orpahanage so then Ana thought that she must live on the streets around here, but now she doesn't even live near here? Something just wasn't adding up.

"_Ainsi qui vous a apporté ici_ ?" **So who brought you here? **She asked instantly becoming alert of her surroundings for fear that trouble was lying somewhere.

"_La prêtresse m'a apporté ici_." **The Priestess brought me here. **

Ana's face changed to one of fear, "_Prêtresse ? À qui la prêtresse _?" **Priestess? Whose the Priestess?**

Suddenly a new voice came in suprising both Ana and the little girl, "_Je suis_." **I am.**

**A/N: And cue dramatic music...(Dramatic Music Plays) (laughs) Hey everyone! Yay I'm actually starting to update a bit better now! Anyways I gotta give the shout out's to jackNanamaria (thanks so much for the reviews they've been so much fun to read), Johnnycakesdepp (thanx for reading the story, and don't worry there'll be more in store), ILOVEYOUDRACO18 (I really like hearing from your reviews alot mi numero una amiga!) and to everyone else whose reveiwed lately (gets out megaphone) THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE LOVELINESS THAT IS KNOWN AS REVIEWS! As you all know See ya in chapter 6! Peace!**


	6. Caught Out There

**Chapter 6**

Ana turned around to see Tia watching the both of them.

"Tia?" Asked Ana as she stood up and walked over to her.

"Tha be me." She replied mischieviously as Tia and Ana embraced in a bit of a hug.

"Look at ya." Remarked Ana in marvel as she stepped back to get a good look at her. The dreads that had once reached to her shoulders was now at her waist and was wrapped up in a cloth. She was now wearing a faded red dress that was showing its age by the tatters at the end of the dress that was working its way up her dress. Along with the new changes in her clothing she also took in the notice of her face which had little dots edging underneath her brown eyes and some underneath her lips which covered in a black type of ink.

"Ya look..." Ana paused trying to find the right word for her new outfit, "very interestin."

Tia smirked, "ya t'ink?" She asked her accent very strong.

"yea, it's a brand new ya." Ana offered a smile not knowing what else to say.

"Yea but 'nough bout me, ya probably wonderin what cha doin 'ere right?" She asked.

Ana nodded her head in silence _Man I swear it seems as if she can read minds. _She thought as she watched Tia walk into the house.

Ana followed Tia back into the house along with the little girl who still had not said her name or anything.

"So wha cha wanna kno?" She asked sitting down at a table.

"Why are we here?" She asked adressing the little girl who now found it interesting to play with the many bottles that were lying on the floor because they couldn't be fit on the ceiling.

"She's 'ere cause she's a loa." Answered Tia nonchalantly as they watched the girl walk around some bottles before sitting down and staring intently at one of the bottles which contained snake eggs floating in a teal colored liquid.

Ana's brows furrowed in confusion, "A wha?"

"A Loa, I can't get inta much right now, I need ya ta come ta Haiti so we can talk more bout it."

"Haiti? Why Haiti? Why me?" She asked, she thought that she had given up on things such as this, she hadn't had the dreams that she used to have ever since she got married about two years ago.

"Cause ya're tha voice." Was all Tia said as if that should explain everything.

Now Ana was even more confused, "I'm tha wha?" she demanded wanting to know what the hell was going on.

"Tha voice, tha's all I can tell ya righ now."

Ana angrily sighed trying to keep herself from getting angry and putting her hands on Tia.

"So..." She angrily answered keeping her anger in check but not keeping it from sounding out in her voice, "wha can ya tell me?"

"Not much, ta higher callin' won't let me." She calmly replied meeting Ana's gaze.

Ana bit her tongue, "okay so let me get this straight ya want me ta come ta Haiti so ya can tell me why I'm called tha voice?"

Tia nodded her head a bit, "ya, tha's pretty much it in a nutshell."

"And if I don't come?" She asked wondering what the consequences could be.

Tia's eyes lost their humor as they narrowed a bit in seriousness, "A grave misfortune for everyone."

_Why is it that every adventure we're in it's a grave misfortune for everyone?_ Thought Ana sarcastically.

"Cause ya're a pirate." Answered Tia her eyes once again shining in mischief.

Ana opened her mouth to say something, but decided to shut it instead, "of course ya can read minds. How silly of me..."

Tia just shrugged her shoulders.

Ana looked around, "so how do I get out of here?"

Tia faked hurt, "leavin' so soon?"

The little girl came over and wrapped her arms around Ana, "Veuillez ne pas laisser l'ami !" **Please don't go friend! **

Ana sighed as she unwrapped the girl's little arms from around her and went down to her eye level, "Je dois, Je n'appartiens pas ici." **I have to, I don't belong here.**

The girl turned towards Tia face pouting and eyes starting to fill with tears. "La prêtresse Tia font svp son séjour ! Je veux qu'elle soit ici avec nous !" **Priestess Tia please make her stay! I want her to be here with us!**

Tia smirked as she walked over and patted the girl's head smirking, "N'inquiétez pas le petit qu'elle sera de retour, à si elle veut ou pas elle va être de retour." **Don't worry little one she'll be back, whether she wants to or not she's gonna be back.** As she was speaking to the girl she looked up at Ana the whole time which made Ana feel a bit uneasy.

The girl looked hopefully up at Tia, "Vous promettez ?" **You promise?**

Tia nodded her head, "Je le garantis amour." **I guarantee it luv. **

The girl once again walked over to Ana and hugged her tightly making Ana sadly sigh for a bit at the emotions by this tiny thing that now considered her a friend. "Voyez-toi bientôt ami ! Ne peut pas attendre pour vous voir au Haïti !" **See you soon friend! Can't wait to see you in Haiti! **She replied friendly as the humor once again returned to her eyes.

"Ana secondaire, jusqu'à la prochaine fois que nous nous réunissons." **Bye Ana, until the next time we meet. **Smirked Tia as she and the little girl once again stood side by side waving at her.

Suddenly before she had the chance to say anything she found herself staring into the face of Jack.

"Hmmm?" She asked drowsily as she looked around and noticed that she was back in Port Royale with Jack and everyone else.

"I said mornin luv. It's gonna be time for us ta be gettin up soon." He answered as he put on a pair of trousers before getting out of bed.

"It was all just a dream." Mummered Ana as she sat up in bed.

"Hmmm?" Asked a curious Jack.

Ana slightly shook her head, "nothin." she mummered, but as she stretched she heard a slight jangling sound coming from underneath the bed.

"Wha tha hell?" She asked in disbelief at the sound of the noise.

"Wha?" Asked Jack as he joined her once again on the bed.

Ana pulled her arms out to figure out where the noise was coming from and she noticed the gold bracelet that the girl had been wearing on her arm.

Her eyes met Jack's "maybe it wasn't a dream afta all."

**A/N: HAHAHA sorry for the break in the story once again but I'm trying to put in as many chapters as I can before I have to take a break for a bit. But anyways to jackNanamaria, no I don't speak french even though I wish I could I used a translator to give the full effect of the characters. I'm actually better at speaking spanish but anyways yea now that I got that off my chest. Seriously if your wondering WTF bout Tia and the little girl who seem very secretive and creepy don't worry you'll find the reason out soon in the next chapter or so I promise but yea I just wanted to build some suspense cause I love to do that. But yea just wanted you to know bout that as well and don't worry and like always review and I'll be sure to update. On to Chapter 7!**


	7. Oh No You Didn't!

**Chapter 7**

"Wha is tha?" Asked Jack as he grabbed her wrist and eyed the golden bracelet.

"It's tha bracelet from my dreams." She replied simply.

"Dreams, ya mean like those ya used ta have?" During the first few months of their marriage Ana had told him about the dreams that she had used to have, but when she didn't have them for a bit she stopped worrying bout them.

"Yea 'cept in this one Tia an a girl were there an they were tellin' me ta come ta Haiti." Explained Ana as she put on a pair of pants and buttoned up a shirt.

"Tia? Ya mean Tia Dalma?"

Ana turned towards him with a questioning glance, he had never mentioned meeting her once in the past. "yea, ya kno her?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders, "we met on occasions before in me past."

Ana's eyes narrowed a bit as she eyed him uneasily not liking how that sounded, "how often did these meetin's take place?"

"A long time ago luv no need ta go makin' assumptions." Assured Jack but Ana still eyed him suspiciously.

"We'll talk bout this lata." Was all Ana said as she made her way downstairs.

Jack grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Wha's ta talk bout? Wha happened, happened no need ta get all upset."

Ana sighed angrily, "I mean it's not tha point Jack, I've been summoned by her to come to Haiti to and how do ya think it's gonna make me feel ta have ta talk ta someone especially someone that saved me life so long ago ta know tha ya've slept with 'em!"

"If it makes ya feel any betta luv we slept together before she saved ya life." Offered Jack trying to ease her anger.

Ana grinded her teeth and then the sound of a slap resonated throughout the entire room as her hand connected against the side of Jack's face which sent him reeling.

"NO IT DOESN'T MAKE ME FEEL FUCKIN' BETTA!" She exclaimed as she slammed the door on her way out, by the force of the door you would think it was about to come off the hinges.

Jack wearily sighed as he touched his stinging cheek that was now starting to turn a beet red, "nice going jack, ya defintiely deserved tha one." He mummered to himself as he stood up and continued to get dressed.

Elizabeth and Will were downstairs looking over some bills when they heard a door very loudly slam from upstairs.

They turned towards each other, with confused looks.

"You don't think..." Started Elizabeth.

"Yep another argument." Guessed Will as they now saw Ana's form storming down the stairs.

"Ana wha..." Began Elizabeth but as Ana turned towards her she suddenly went quiet.

"Not now Liz!" Was all Ana said as she stormed out the house.

"O..kay..." Replied a shocked Elizabeth as they then saw Jack walk down the stairs and noticed his reddened cheek.

"Which way did she go?" He asked.

"Out." Answered Will, and called out Jack's name as he noticed him walking towards the door to go after her.

Will shook his head slightly, "Better not Jack, she's pretty pissed."

"I kno." He replied with some worry and guilt as he sat down at the table beside them.

"What happened Jack?" Asked Elizabeth.

"She was mentionin' somethin' bout a dream an'..." he paused a moment, before muttering something incoherrent.

"What?" Demanded Elizabeth suspiciously knowing that usually when he and Ana had a fight he was usually the cause of the problem.

"I might've mentioned somethin bout sleepin' wit one of the women in her dreams." He replied a bit louder.

Will hung his head and loudly groaned while Elizabeth raised her eyes and shook her head in annoyance, "nice going Jack."

"Well I thought it wuz I wuz bein honest." Replied Jack in defence of himself.

"Jack," began Will, "bein honest is one thing but telling your wife that you slept with someone from your past is just plain stupid."

Jack rolled his eyes in annoyance, "thank ya for the advice William." He replied in sarcastic annoyance.

"Well you're the one who told her not me." Retorted Will.

"Enough!" Exclaimed Elizabeth as her brown eyes went over the both of them in annoyance, "I've had enough! Now it seems as if Jack has once again done something that may not have been the wisest decision..."

She saw Jack about to open his mouth when she looked towards him and he shut it again, "but nontheless. Ana needs some time to cool down before you go to say or do anything Jack."

"But..." interrupted Jack.

"Jack!" Exclaimed Elizabeth, "you're only gonna make it worse if you go after her now trust me!"

Once again Jack shut his mouth.

"Now why don't you go off and do something to entertain yourself while she's gone." Offered Elizabeth.

"Where's Nate and Vicky?" Asked Jack looking around.

"At her dad's house." Replied Will.

Jack nodded his head in agreement, "alright...I'm off ta go find somethin' interestin."

"Bye." The both of them replied as they once again focused on their bills.

Hours passed once again before Ana came back to the house.

As she entered the house she noticed that Will was gone and that Elizabeth was about to go and get some groceries.

"Be good while I'm gone."

Ana playfully rolled her eyes, "yes mum."

Elizabeth smirked before she left.

As she went into the kitchen she saw Jack sitting at the table eating an apple.

Ana wearily sighed as she sat down next to him.

"Have a nice time out?" He asked after eating a piece.

"Yea." Replied Ana silently.

Then silence once again followed them as they sat there for a bit.

"Look Ana..." Began Jack.

"Don't..." Replied Ana holding up a hand, "don' try ta apologize." She turned towards him and he could see the pain in her eyes even though she could hide it well from others she could never really hide it from him.

"All I wanna kno is it ova?"

"Yea it's ova." He replied as he sat down closer to her.

Ana allowed him to put a hand around her waist, actually she didn't mind.

"I shoulda told ya." He mummered against her hair.

"Even if ya had told me I probably still woulda been just as upset wit ya. Jack I can't help but get a bit jealous wheneva I see ya wit otha girls. I know ya say nothin's goin on, it's still just hard ta see ya flirtin' wit tha otha girls an when ya grab them how can u not expect me ta go a bit crazy?"

Jack nodded in agreement as they sat there for a bit. After awhile they sat back normal as Ana grabbed an apple.

"So where ta next Cap'in?" She asked before taking a bite of the apple.

"Where else Haiti. If Tia has a reason for bein in ya dreams then it's got ta be somethin' important luv."

"When are we leavin?" Asked Ana taking another bite out of the apple.

"Tomorrow mornin' before tha docks get crowded. We should probably get a head start since it's gonna take bout a few days or so." He estimated by rubbing his braided chin.

Ana nodded her head, "yea ya're right, we need ta be leavin' soon."

That night as Ana laid in bed she couldn't help but shake this feeling of a bit of fear of about what would be waiting for her in Haiti. She knew that whatever awaited her in Haiti was definitely something very big.

**A/N: Hey sorry the last part sounds kinda dorky but I don't know what happened. Anyways see you in Chapter 8!**


	8. Interruptions Admist Interruptions

**Chapter 8**

When it was early in the morning Ana and Jack left early so that they could beat the crowd that they knew was going to be forming in less than a few hours. On the way out they left a goodbye note to Will, Elizabeth, Victoria, and Nathaniel and they also left them a little bag of gold coins for thanking them for letting them stay there.

At the docks, Ana and Jack found a rowboat that had been left tied to the end of the dock and got in starting to row out to a secluded area of Port Royale that they had agreed upon with the crew so that they wouldn't arouse suspicion.

Ana leaned back against the rowboat, "Port Royale is nice an' all, but it's not tha Pearl by a long shot."

Jack smirked at her, "Great minds think alike luv."

Ana rolled her eyes and smirked at him as well, "well I don't know about great minds."

Jack faked hurt, "oh so why do ya bother with me then luv if not for my mind?"

Ana got close to him, "cause ya have a great body tha I luv ta use ova an ova."

"So I'm basically like a whore ta ya?" Jack asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Ya tha's pretty much it."

Jack was about to say something when they saw the Pearl come into view.

A rope came down and they climbed up to face Gibbs and the rest of the crew.

"Well Cap'in I trust ya enjoyed ya stay?" Asked Gibbs.

"Aye we did." Replied Ana.

"He wuz talkin' ta me." Replied Jack.

Ana's eyes narrowed her eyes a bit and shut her mouth to keep from yelling any obsencities.

Gibbs sensing the tension starting to grow changed the subject, "so Cap'in where ta next?"

"Haiti." Relied Jack as he walked over to the steering wheel.

Ana noticed the frowns of Gibbs and the rest of the crew as she followed closely behind Gibbs suprised that he hadn't asked her to leave. Well actually he couldn't tell her where to go anyways she was first mate once again so she could be bossing him around.

"Uh..." Gibbs answered nervously as he approached, "an why would we be goin ta Haiti? The crew an' I were hopin' for somewhere a bit farther away from Port Royale wit tha promise of treasure perhaps Cap'in."

"Well we have ta go there for a certain meetin' I guess ya could say." Summarized Jack not really wanting to tell what happened.

"I didn' kno tha someone wuz expectin' us Cap'in."

"Neitha wuz I." Replied Jack absentmindly.

Gibbs frowned, "then why go there cap'in?"

Ana rolled her eyes in annoyance, "cause we have ta alrigh!"

Gibbs turned around in shock at the sound of Ana's voice.

He eyed her suspiciously for a bit before turning back around.

"So wha do I tell tha crew?"

Jack was silent for a few minutes in thought before he answered, "tell them we forgot ta pick up some supplies an rum an need ta make a quick stop by Haiti. Gibbs ya're always good at tellin' tha crew these kinda things." He said as he once again faced out in front of the wheel.

"Tha crew won't like this cap'in." Mummered Gibbs.

Ana caught Gibb's arm, "well they won't know bout it will they?" Threatened Ana as she stared into Gibb's brown eyes.

Gibbs held her gaze for a few minutes before pulling away shaking his head as he walked off.

"Ya're deadlier than any crewmate I've had luv." Stated Jack as Ana walked over to his side.

Ana turned towards him, "but I get me job done so well so ya can't complain." She replied with a smirk.

Jack smirked as well revealing some gold teeth, "tha's true, an I like tha ya're a deadly cause life would be so much more borin' if ya were all prim an' proper. No place for a lady like tha on me ship."

Ana frowned at him and put her hands on her hips, "an wha makes ya think I can't be a lady?" She demanded.

"Cause I've seen ya too much actin' like a man, an tha few rare moments tha I have seen ya in a dress or actin' nice it's actually very scary."

"So ya want me ta act like a harpy?"

"No," corrected Jack, "I want ya ta be who ya are."

Ana cocked an eyebrow in confusion, "I'm not followin ya."

Jack opened his mouth to say something but just replied "nevamind." and went back to steering.

Ana shook her head slightly and walked away mummering "men..."

Two days later "Land Ho!" sounded from the top of the crow's nest.

They sailed the ship near a delta where they dropped anchor and pulled out a rowboat that they usually kept in stock.

Ana, Jack, and Gibbs got in the rowboat and rowed up the delta.

Soon the delta grew smaller and became a river while the scenery had changed from open blue sky to wooded swamps, and soon the scenery once again changed to houses starting to sprout out from the wooded swamp as they paddled farther upstream. As they paddled by they saw some of the people come out on the porch to watch them. These people were the lowly masses that the british crown could hardly give a damn about what with their imperialistic plans for taking over the world and what not. Eyes full of sorrow and and a haunting depression which is usually in the eyes of the mistreated and abandoned students are watching them with a bit of curiousity as they watch them move upriver. At first they ignore Jack and Gibbs as normal traders who come up here to trade for some type of hollistic magic, but when their eyes landed upon Ana their faces completely changed to one of a worshipper.

Jack turned back around them and tapped Ana on her shoulder, "don' look now luv but look's like ya got some admirers of ya own."

Ana turned around and sure enough there was a small sea of followers the women's heads covered in bandannas and headwraps while the guys wore mostly white shirts and either tanned or darker pants but from the waist deep dark blue almost blackish waist water that they were standing in made it almost impossible to tell.

Ana opened her mouth in shock at the sight of all these people following them as they continued their journey upwards.

Before they knew it they were in front of Tia's house which stood before them as if it were an all powerful force.

Ana felt a wave of deja vu sweep over her sending a shiver down her spine.

Once they reached the ladder that led up to her house the little girl who had been in Ana's dream jumped down from the top ladder that sent her and Ana falling back against the boat in a hug.

" L'ami vous êtes revenu ! " **Friend you came back!** She exclaimed against Ana's neck.

Ana looked up and met Jack's and Gibb's curious glances but before she could say anything Tia appeared from her house/slack and looked at them with an expected appearance crossing over her face.

"I been expectin ya," she turned around waving after them, "come in we 'aven't got ta moment ta lose."

**A/N: Okay sry that I haven't posted in like forever. School started once again (sighs) so yea had 2 get through that, but I promise that I will try 2 update quicker.**


	9. Get Busy Living or Get Busy Dying

**Chapter 9**

"Ya've been expectin' us?" Asked Gibbs in disbelief as they followed Tia inside.

"Yea I been expectin' ya Ana shoulda told cha bout t'it by now." She replied giving Gibbs a look as if he was stupid.

"Well I haven't got around ta mention tha yet." Replied Ana sourly as Tia walked over to a table and motioned for them to sit down but because of the limited amount of space in her house from all of the jars and other mysterious items they weren't able to choose where they wanted to sit so Ana and Gibbs sat down on one side of the table while Jack and Tia sat down on the other side.

Tia turned towards Jack, acting suprised she replied "Ah Jack Sparrow wha ta suprise ta be seein' ya here afta ya been gone so long. Wha brings ya back here afta bein gone fa so long?" She asked playfully knowing the answer already but wanting to play with him.

Tia saw how Ana was acting and by sheer willpower and Gibb's arm gripping against hers she stayed put but if looks could kill Tia and Jack woulda been dead on the spot.

"I'm here with me wife ta know why she's been called out 'ere." He replied as Ana felt another hand his giving hers a reassuring squeeze. Ana instantly calmed down but was shocked nonetheless. This was the first time that he had ever admitted that she was his wife, now she could understand because they were pirates and all but nonetheless it was still shocking to hear from Jack Sparrow the supposed alcholic womanizer who wasn't supposed to give a damn about others.

"Ah?" Asked Tia faking suprise, she knew that they had gotten married but she still played the willing actress, "so someone was finally able ta make de famous Jack Sparrow settle down."

"Well...I wouldn't know about all tha..." Began Jack as he looked over and saw Ana glaring at him he instantly shut up.

"Well nonedeless wha's done is done now," she began clapping her hands together, "we get ya started on ya quest, but first dere's someone else dat needs ta hear dis."

Everyone stared at her in confusion as she put two fingers in her mouth and gave a shrill whistle which resonated through the house before the sound of the wooded bead curtain from the back sounded and in appeared a confused Alex her violet eyes wide in suprise at where she was.

"Alex?" Exclaimed Ana in suprise as she rushed over to her cousin and grabbed her shoulders to see if she was alright, "wha are ya doin here?"

"I don't know I remember this little boy with burnette hair and green eyes and Tia telling me to come here to Haiti and then three days ago I hopped on the next boat to Haiti and here I am."

"Vous voulez dire ce petit garçon ?" **You mean this little boy?** Asked the little girl as a little boy turned around to look at them.

Ana, Jack, Gibbs, and Alex stared at the boy who was now sitting on the floor beside the girl.

"Where did you...?" Began Alex.

"J'ai obtenu l'ami ennuyé ainsi je suis allé aller vous recherche ami."** I got bored so I went to go look for you friend.**

The girl turned towards the boy with a big smile showing her white teeth and hazel eyes shining in excitement, "Vous avez un ami aussi ?" **You have a friend also!** Her voice squeaked.

The boy nodded sending his brown hair to slightly bounce with his movement.

"C'est si frais !" **This is so cool!** She exclaimed as they went back to playing with the jar.

"O...kay, so Alex," Began Jack turning his attention back to the matter at hand, "wha about ya dear an' lovin' husband?" He asked sarcastically.

"He probably most likely knows that I'm missing and is probably sending out search parties right now." She stated ignoring Jack's sarcastic remark.

Jack and Gibbs hung their heads and groaned, "Great...jus bloody great!" Exclaimed Jack throwing up his hands, "first we go on this wild quest and now we're also ta learn tha wife of the Commodore of tha British Navy is out as well lookin' for her!"

Tia shrugged her shoulders, "well tha's somet'in tha cha're gonna have ta live wit. Ya should be used ta dis kinda t'ing now."

Jack just shook his head.

Ana cleared her throat, "so what about tha reason why we're here?"

Tia faked shock, "oh yea tha reason ya're here..."

Ana kinda glared at her, "yes tha reason we're here cuz it defintely ain't for ya ta be flirtin' wit Jack!"

"It's jus harmless fun luv." Replied Jack.

Ana didn't say anything _How can that be harmless fun!_

"Nonedeless she's right. Now den, lets go sit down ta talk bout dis." She replied motioning them once again to go sit down.

Once they sat down at the table Tia once again became all business.

"Have any of ya heard of Maman Brigette?"

Nobody said anything except Ana, "yea I happen ta rememba somethin' bout here when I wuz sailin' ova in South America. I heard some tribes mention about her."

"Really now?" Asked Tia with true interest coating her voice, "wha cha know bout Maman Brigette?"

"Not much only tha she's tha goddess of somethin' like death."

"Ya're right in a way Ana. She's tha goddess of love an death along wit bein tha protector of tha graves in cemeteries marked wit de cross."

"But what does she have to do with why we're here?" Asked Alex still not understanding.

"Well ya see wha happened is Maman Brigette is missin an dat's not good in de spirit world. Because she's tha one along wit her husband Baron Samedi da undertaker ya go ta see when ya pass on in dis world ta go ta Papa Legba who allows ya inta Guinee."

"Wait...Papa Legba? Tha mediator between tha humans and tha spirits?"

"Tha very same one." Answered Tia happy that Ana knew about some of the spirits.

"What's the consequence of her disappearance?" Pondered a worried Alex.

"Well along wit her an Baron Samedi dey took in all de numerous souls tha came ta them, but now dat she's gone Baron Samedi took her workload along wit his as well but den it got ta be too much fa him so he got Papa Legba ta help him but de problem is dat Papa Legba can't handle de workload like Maman Brigette could so dey split de work once again an dey sent most of dem ta me as well."

"You?" Asked a suprised Jack.

Tia turned towards him with a glare, "an why not me!" She demanded, "I was de qualified one dey wuz lookin' for."

"But enough bout me...back ta me reasonin'." Tia cleared her throat before continuing on, "anways so dey split de work of souls ta be dealt wit, but wha they really need is ta find Maman Brigette 'cause if dey don't soon den it totally reverses life as we know it."

Ana's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "how so?"

"Well dere's gonna be a backup of souls because de three of us just can't handle in all de number of souls all ova de world dat come in each day. Once dis backup starts chaos will ensue because of said backup."

"So let me guess ya want us ta find Maman Brigette ta avoid tha world from becoming ovainfested wit tha world's souls."

Tia turned towards Jack, "wow Jack ya sure picked a smart one dis time."

Jack smirked at her, "of course I did luv, ya kno I make great decisions."

Ana and Tia rolled their eyes at the same time.

"Okay so now tha ya understand wha ya gotta do..." Began Tia but she was once again interrupted by Alex.

"But that still leaves one question why us?"

"Well it's all simple 'cause of who ya are."

"Who we are..." Began Ana, but then her eyes grew wide in understanding at what she meant, "tha voice..." she whispered.

"The oracle..." whispered Alex as well.

Hazel eyes met violet eyes in confusion as they looked up at the same time.

"Tha oracle?" Asked Ana with a questioning glance.

"The voice?" Returned Alex.

During the middle of their thoughts Tia spoke up, "yes ya're tha voice," she pointed at Ana, "an ya're tha oracle," pointing at Alex. She saw that they both were about to say something when she stopped them, "because of ya past wit cha's mums."

"Our mum's? Wha they gotta do wit us and findin this Maman Brigette?" Demanded Ana.

"Well 'cause ya mums were sirens."

Suddenly the room went quiet before Ana and Alex started laughing, Tia eyed them curiously as to why they were laughing.

"Good one Tia. Ya kno instead of bein a priestess ya should try comedy." Replied Ana as they wiped some tears that had started to fall from their eyes cause they were laughing so much.

Tia's eyes narrowed a bit, "I'm bein' serious. Rosa and Cora were sirens."

Alex was holding her stomach for a bit, "okay," she said in-between breaths, "if they were sirens then how did they meet our fathers since sirens can't have relations with humans."

Tia sighed in annoyance before continuing on, "Cause dey gave up de t'ing dat sirens are known for dere voice ta become humans ta fall in luv wit cha father's cuz dey saw them one day an' fell in luv wit dem."

Ana still a bit hesitant about what she was saying prodded a bit deeper by asking, "how do ya know?"

Tia shook her head _Forget what I said about her being smart_ she thought. "Did dey have any marks on dem or wear a necklace of any kind?"

Ana stood there in thought as she tried to remember her mother having any marks or necklaces on her, but then she remembered a golden heart shaped locket her mum wore every day as long as she could remember. One day when she was going back through her parent's house because it was going to be sold she found the locket wrapped in a burlap sack that her dad must have tied together before he died. She took the locket along with the portrait of her and her parents, the portrait now hung in a room in Will and Elizabeth's house since basically whenever they visited it was as if they lived there.

"Yea now tha I think bout it I do rememba mum havin' a necklace of some kind. I got it right 'ere." Replied Ana pulling out the golden necklace.

"When did ya get tha?" Asked Jack.

"Rememba when we stopped by me parents house ta pick up some things?" Recalled Ana.

Jack slowly nodded his head, "oh yea."

"See tha necklace is wha ya mother's voice as a siren used ta be in. Did she eva let ya try it on or anyt'ing of tha nature?"

Ana bit her lower lip in thought, "well she did let me try it once when I was like 3 or 4 but what does tha have ta do wit anything?" She asked confused.

"It's wha every siren woman has ta do when she has a child. Whateva their power or speciality is once their child is born dey need ta pass on dat trait ta their children before de child gets too old or their power becomes useless. Ya ana got de classic siren's voice dat's been used by sirens for hundreds of years ta bewitch men wit de beauty of ya voice. Alex ya got de power of sight so ya can see t'ings tha otha people can't see. But..." Tia's voice trailed off.

Ana and Alex's brows furrowed together in confusion and nervousness, "but what?" they both demanded.

"Wha cha mums didn't know wuz tha when dey agreed ta give up their powas ta become humans dey brought wit dem a curse dat was given ta dem by some of the other sirens because sirens can't stand humans dat's why dey developed tha habit of bewtiching de men ta crash der ships inta de rocks as a type of genocide I suppose ya could say. Nonetheless de otha sirens were upset wit de fact dat they were leavin' dem ta be wit some humans so dey placed a curse on ya unsuspectin mums so tha every child born ta dem and dere children an so forth would neva truly be happy."

"But we are happy we're both married, wha else could keep us from bein happy?" Asked Ana a bit confused even though the answer hit her before she spoke it.

Tia's eyes met Ana's in understanding, "Now ya kno wha cha're missin."

Ana looked away a bit knowing that she was right as much as she hated to admit it.

"Well look at it as an incentive, if ya do find her then maybe she can give ya wha ya really want."

Ana's head turned back towards her a bit, "how so I've known tha I can't have what I want."

"Wha happened ta ya wuz actually part of de curse before ya got injured it had already happened. But..."

"But what?" Demanded Ana frantic to know what it was.

"But...de curse is makin' ya sick tha both of ya." She turned acknowledging Alex as well.

"But I feel fine." Stated Alex.

"So ya t'ink, but ya body's fightin' dis curse an' if ya don't find Maman Brigette in three months time..." Her voice trailed off.

Sweat poured off Ana and Alex as they walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders, she had to tell them.

"Or what?" The fear was evident in Ana and Alex's voice.

"Or tha two of ya will be seein a good view of Guinee sooner than ya t'ink Savvy?"

Ana and Alex released her their faces turned pale and it felt like they couldn't breathe.

"So ya betta get started right away." She replied walking towards her bedroom.

"But wait we don't know what we have to do." Called out Alex.

Tia turned around, "ya got ya orichas or spirit guides wit cha."

Ana and Alex followed Tia's gaze towards the two kids who were staring back at them with wide eyes.

"Ya mean these two are dead?" Asked Ana turning towards Tia in shock.

"Well not really, ya see dese two are orichas they're not really dead but dey're not really livin' so I guess ya could say dey're in limbo right now for de time bein'."

"So will these two will tell us where we can find Maman Brigette?"

"Not exactly, they're not that far developed yet ta tell ya. But Papa Legba might be able to."

"Where is he?" Asked Ana.

Suddenly a dog entered the room. This dog had black fur with hazel eyes he went over to where Ana and Tia were at and sat down eyeing the both of them.

"Regardez un chien !" **Look a Dog!** Exclaimed the girl as they ran over to the dog and began petting him.

"He's right here." Replied Tia acknowledging the black lab.

"But tha's a dog." Said Gibbs.

Tia rolled her eyes, "aye it's a dog but sometimes Legba likes ta disguise himself as a dog."

Once again all eyes were on the dog, but now in place of the dog was a tall old man with a walking stick in his right hand. His hazel eyes regarded the looks of shock that passed through all of the people's faces except for Tia's.

"Took ya long enough Legba."

His hazel eyes flashed over to Tia with a bit or mirth in them, "sorry," a french accent clear in his voice, "I got a bit distracted."

"Distracted?" Tia's eyes went up in confusion before she shook her head slightly, "nevamind. I need ya ta go wit dese two ta find Maman Brigette."

All laughter was gone from his face as his hazel eyes seemed to deepen to a darker hue as he looked over Tia and Ana.

"So you two must be ze voice an ze oracle dat I've heard so much about."

When they didn't say anything he turned towards Tia, "ya sure deze are de two ya were tha ones."

"Aye they wouldn't be here if I wasn't sure."

"Ya're right." he replied once again facing them, "so when do we leave out?"

"Woah! Woah! Woah!" Exclaimed Jack who had been silent most of the time, "wha do ya mean we leave out?"

"Well in order ta find Maman we need ta go wit ya."

"It's bad enough I'm takin..." he looked over at Alex, "her along wha wit her husband bein who he is an all, but wha good is a bunch of kids an old man gonna be on me ship?"

Legba smirked, "ya'd be suprised wha we can do."

"How are we gonna explain this ta tha crew?" Asked Gibbs.

Jack covered his hand over his mouth thinking for a bit before he answered, "well we'll just find somethin' ta tell them, but if wha Tia is sayin' is true than we betta get movin."

"But Cap'in..." Began Gibbs.

"Gibbs wha otha choice do we have mate, whetha we want ta or not we'll have ta find this Maman Brigette woman or else they die."

"Oh an ya might wanna take dis with ya." Replied Tia as she brought back many bottles of rum with her.

At first they eyed her in confusion, before she finished by saying, "since after all ya promised ya crew ya'll be bringin' rum an all."

Jack and Ana nodded in understanding since they did promise their crew that.

"Alright off ya go, I got othas tha need me counsel." Decided Tia as she led them all towards the front door.

Once they said their goodbyes they loaded everyone and the rum onto the rowboat to row back out to The Pearl.

"So where ta next?" Asked Ana looking between the kids and Legba.

"Haragon Island off the English Isles in England." Legba replied.

"Wha's there?" Asked Jack.

"Ze Lady of the Lake."

"Who?"

"Ze Lady of ze lake if anyone knows where maman is she would."

"Why her?" Asked Alex.

"Becuase ze lady of the lake and maman brigette both fought over the same love Baron Samedi, and before that they had been friends until Baron Samedi came along. So she'll know." Was all Papa Legba said before he transformed into a dog.

The rest of the ride up to the Pearl was quiet as everyone thought of what they had learned.

**A/N: Hey I know it's been 2 long since I've last written but I've been busy with school work so hope u like this chapter. See ya in chapter 10! Peace!**


	10. Monkeys and Pirates and Dogs oh my!

**-Chapter 9**

Nobody really knew what to say as they entered the boat to head back to the Pearl. After being loaded with information that changed their lives and humanity in general they loaded into the boat in silence.

After clambering into the boat, Jack and Ana sat side by side and began rowing.

After they had been rowing for a few minutes, Jack turned towards Ana and began whispering to her so that Gibbs and the others wouldn't be able to hear them.

"So?" He asked, "Is it really true?"

Ana eyed him with a questioning glance, "is what true?"

"About the sirens voice…"

Ana's eyes lowered a bit in anger, was he assuming what she thought he was?

"And just what are ya assumin'? Tha I made ya become attracted ta me, an' somehow made ya fall in luv wit me?" She asked her voice becoming harder to control with each passing second.

"No, I was just wonderin about tha curse."

Ana once again eyed him with a questioning glance, "Jack I kno about as much as ya do. I found out today tha Alex and I are sirens cuz of our mums an' we have tha sirens curse, one of tha most deadly curses eva."

"But obviously ya must kno somethin' bout it luv cuz ya knew wha Tia wuz talkin' bout earlier."

Ana thought back to the hut and what Tia was talking to her about.

"Tha wuz because I had traveled, when ya travel ta different places ya learn different things. Ya out of all people should kno tha Jack."

"Well I do, but I guess I'm still a bit confused bout some things luv." He replied with scratching his head a bit.

"I kno, me too." Was all she said as she fell back into rowing.

Alex and Legba who had heard the entire story pretended that they hadn't heard a word, because they wanted them to have some alone time.

As the Pearl came into sight there was one man standing on the railing looking outwards with a telescope. His eye peeped throuh the peephole and he noticed the boat that had sailed out before.

"Oi!!" He called out towards the other men on board.

Some of the men looked up wearily from having taken a nap and wandered over towards him.

"They're back..." He replied but then his voice trailed off which caught some of the men's attentions.

"But wha?" Spoke up a man named Epilson with caution which caused some men to draw out their guns.

The man holding the telescope, Matthews spoke up again, "But they have some people wit 'em."

"Let me see tha!" Demanded Epilson as he took the telescope from Matthews.

After seeing for himself, he whispered in awe, "Matthews's right. Cap'in's brought an old man, some brats, and a mangy mutt wit 'em."

The crew surrounded him in wonderment; "A dog ya say?" asked one.

"Brats?! I knew Cap'in gone a bit soft when he married Anamaria, but bringin' brats on da ship? Sparrow's gone daft now."

"An old man?! Great now anotha mouth ta feed!!" Proclaimed the cook who was at his wit's end trying to ration out food for the crew.

The crew looked amongst themselves, "well," spoke up a man named James, "what do ya think we should do?"

Silence overtook the crew for a bit, before Epilson spoke up again.

"I say we kill 'em."

The crewmembers turned towards Epilson with confusion.

Matthews walked up to him, "do ya really think killin' em is necessary?"

Epilson frowned, "of course it is. Our cap'in has failed in his duties. When was tha last time any of ya have actually seen any treasure?"

The crew became silent until someone from the back spoke up, "not since we almost got killed thanks ta his wife."

The crew nodded their heads in agreement.

"When was tha last time we've gone on an adventure and actually got somethin' in return?"

Silence once again enveloped the crew causing some to shake their heads in thought.

"Then obviously killin' them is tha only necessary way fa us ta solve this problem."

Some of the crewmembers shook their hands in understanding while Matthews stepped forward.

"Well I think there's some otha way we can solve this problem. Why don't we just tell 'im tha we want some more adventure? Obviously he must've brought those people on here for a reason."

"Yea I guess ya might have a point," agreed Epilson slightly as he turned towards Matthews, "alright Matthews I have a bet for ye. If tha cap'in as ya say is true ta his word, then I'll do whateva ya ask of me. If not, I say we do things my way."

Matthews stopped and thought for a moment, he could be jeopardizing the life of his captain who really wasn't that bad of a guy after all along with the rest of the crew, who were they to pass judgment? Those people obviously were there for a reason.

After a few minutes of pausing, Matthews stuck out his hand, "alright Epilson I'll accept ya challenge."

By the time that the rowboat had come up the crew were waiting eagerly by the side of the Pearl to get a first hand look at the new members.

The first one up the ladder was Anamaria who eyed the crew suspiciously but didn't say anything as she helped Alex up who was making careful not to slip on her skirt. The two kids were right behind her racing up trying to see who was gonna be the first one up while Gibbs came up next appearing at first to be wrapped in a fur coat of some kind, but only finding out that it was Papa Legba wrapped around his neck because he was not able to manage up by himself. The last one up was Jack as if signaling an end to all of the madness that came on board.

"Get off me ya mangy mutt!!" Exclaimed Gibbs as Legba leapt down from Gibb's shoulders to sit down and stare at the crew in amber eyes with gold irises leaving the crew with an eerie sort of feeling.

"Well I can see tha tha crew has met some new membas."

The crew eyed the scene before them with a questioning glance, crewmembers? Did they hear right?

Jack saw their questioning glances and ignored them for the moment before he continued on.

"Yes they're tha new crewmemba's and they will be comin' wit us ta our next adventure."

"An' where is tha?" Piped up a voice from the crew.

"Haragon Islands off the British coast." Replied Jack.

The rest of the crew looked uneasily between each other but didn't say a word as they listened to what he said.

"Now tha all of tha introductions 'ave been made...get back ta work!!" Exclaimed Jack in his demanding tone as the crew scrambled back inta work.

"Come on Alex, Legba, I'll show ya where ya an' tha ki..." Ana replied turning around but then stopping when she didn't see the kids.

"Alex where are tha kids?"

Alex looked at the spots where they had been beside her and shrugged her shoulders shaking her head, "I don't know. I could've sworn they were right behind me..."

Ana sighed in annoyance putting a hand over her eyes, "It's already tha first day an' they're provin' ta be a handful." she mummered to herself more than anyone else.

_'Well they are children after all Ana..'_ replied a voice.

Ana looked over at Alex, "did ya say somethin'?"

"Hmm? no not me." said Alex shaking her head.

Ana looked around in confusion no one else was around them so how could someone spoken if it wasn't her or Alex.

_'That was me, down here.'_ Came the voice again causing Ana to look down at Legba who was still in dog form.

"Am I hearin' things?" She asked.

_'No, I'm a god remeber Tia tellin' you that. Because I'm a god I'm able to converse through thought only with the Orichas , the Oracles, and the both of you.'_ He replied calmly while Alex and Ana were staring at him in shock.

Alex and Ana looked at each other and then back at Legba.

"You mean you can only talk with the both of us and the children?" asked Alex slowly trying to understand.

Legba snorted in a calm-like annoyance, _'no, when I'm in human form I can talk with anyone I want to, but when I'm in dog form I can only talk to the both of you and the Orichas through telekinesis.'_

"Oh..." replied Alex and Ana in understanding slightly nodding their heads.

"Now where'd those lil' rascals get off ta to?" Asked Ana her brown eyes darkened a bit with concern as they looked around the ship.

A whistle caught their attentions from above them causing them to look up and notice both the little girl and boy hanging from the top of the crow's nest their bodies resembling sails as the wind caused them to rock gently back and forth.

_"Bonjour l'ami cherchiez-vous nous ?" **Hello friend, were you looking for us? **_asked the girl swinging slightly more than the boy smiling widely.

"WHA THA HELL??!!!" exclaimed Ana in a mixture of fear and worry that they might fall with the slightest error of their arms.

"GET DOWN FROM THERE!!!"

The boy turned towards the girl his face twisted in confusion, _"Que dit-elle ?" **What's she saying?**_

The girl shrugged her shoulders, _"Les battements me." **Beats me. **_She turned down to face now the entire crew looking up at them. _"L'ami je ne comprends pas que vous dites." **Friend I don't understand what you're saying.**_

"Wha's goin' on?" demanded Jack as he was beside Ana in a second looking up.

"Tha kids are hangin' round on tha crow's nest an' tha don't understand why they 'ave ta come down." explained Ana.

Jack turned towards her with a slight frown, "well I don't really see a problem 'ere."

Ana and Alex turned towards him and were looking at him as if he was the biggest idiot in the world.

"Uh...Jack you do realize that two children are hanging many feet above us possibly risking injury and possible death?" asked Alex nervously as her eyes sweeped back to the kids above them.

"Yea well obviously they knew how ta get up there so they know how ta get down." He replied with that well known cocky attitude.

Ana's eyes slanted in anger at him her hand itched in desire of slapping some sense into him, but she had to focus back on the matter at hand.

"Wha do ya mean they don't understand me?" She asked Alex.

Alex shrugged her shoulders but once again Legba's telekinitic thoughts broke through.

_"They don't understand because you're not speaking in French to them."_

_"What?" _thought Alex looking over at Legba.

_"Well you see, your mother's are French sirens..."_

Ana turned towards Legba as well, _"what do you mean they're French sirens, I thought sirens were everywhere?"_

_"They are, but they're divided into regions just like humans. Anyways since your mothers were French and sirens, your Orichas as you know them to be spirit guides can only understand you in the native tounge that they were taught."_

Ana turned up towards the crow's nest to see them now crossing the planks that were the foundation of the base of the crow's nest as if they were monkey bars, _"Descendre maintenant avant que vous les deux blessure vous ! " _**_Get down now before you both hurt yourselves!!_**

Then the boy appeared to be climbing down which began to ease Ana and Alex's nerves before he made their blood pressure rise again as he was now hanging upside down, _"Mais pourquoi ?" **But why?**_ he asked his green eyes darkening a bit in confusion.

Before Ana and Alex could offer an answer, the girl flipped upside down as well causing the brown skirt that she was wearing to flip upside down, but she wore pants underneath so nothing was showing, _"Nous l'aimons en haut ici nous nous amusons. " **We like it up here, we're having fun.**_

The crew who was watching this scene unfold, smirked between themselves, "well this outta be good." Whispered Epilson with a slight smirk, "five shillings tha lil' girl falls."

A bag was passed around behind the backs of the crewmembers, "I match tha bet wit anotha five shillings if tha boy falls as well." Piped up another crewmember who had a bit of a scraggly voice.

_"Je ne soigne pas si le Roi et la Reine de France sanglante pendaient des radeaux de Versailles dans rien mais leurs sous-vêtements s'amusant ! Descendre ici maintenant !" **I don't care if the King and Queen of bloody France were hanging from the rafts of Versailles in nothing but their underwear having fun! Come down here now!**_

Both the boy and girl pouted their lips in defeat as they climbed down the crow's nest with the greatest of ease.

"_L'ami bon que vous gagnez." **Okay friend you win….**_ Declared the girl cleaning off her skirt for any dirt that might have fallen off.

"Alrigh' alrigh' nothin' ta see here boys." Said Gibbs as he ushered the crewmembers back to work earning some aww's of disappointment from the men.

As they were walking down the stairs that led to what used to be Ana's old room, the girl turned towards Ana while the boy turned towards Alex.

"_L'ami vous me détestez ?" **Friend do you hate me?**_

Both Ana and Alex turned around in shock at what she said.

Ana looked and saw that the girl's eyes were very glossy with what appeared to be tears in the making.

Ana sighed feeling some guilt settle in on her for yelling at them, _"Non, je ne vous déteste pas." **No I don't hate you.**_

"_Alors pourquoi avez-vous hurlé à nous aime cela ?" **Then why did you yell at us like that? **_Asked the little boy his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"_Parce que nous avons voulu pas non plus de vous obtenir la blessure après nous avons promis TANTE Tia que nous nous occuperions de vous**." ****Because we didn't want either of you to get hurt after we promised Aunt Tia that we would take care of you.**_

The little girl rubbed her nose against her sleeve against her white tunic that was neatly tucked into her brown homespun skirt.

"_Pour que les moyens que vous wanna calme est nos amis ?"**So that means you still wanna be our friend? **_She asked her voice tinged with hope.

Ana once again sighed as she offered the girl a weak smile, _"Bien sûr je wanna calme est votre ami. Juste parce que j'hurle à vous pour quelque chose, ne pas toujours signifie que je suis en le colère contre vous. Pourquoi j'hurle au Jack à tout moment pour faire de chose, mais cela ne signifie pas que je ne fais pas wanna est son ami plus." _**Of course I still wanna be your friend. Just because I yell at you for something, doesn't always mean that I'm mad at you. Why I yell at Jack all the time for doing stuff, but that doesn't mean I don't wanna be his friend anymore.**

"_Vous le signifiez ?" **You mean it? **_Asked the boy still very confused if she was telling the truth or not.

"_Bien sûr je le signifie ! Si je n'ai pas signifié qu'il peut Davy Jones me prend à son casier ce très immédiat !" **Of course I mean it! If I didn't mean it may Davy Jones take me to his locker this very instant!**_ Exclaimed Ana crossing a cream coffee colored hand over her heart.

The kids smiled as they ran over to Ana and wrapped their arms around her. At first Ana tensed up a bit because she wasn't used to this sort of appreciation by anyone not even Jack.

"_Aww…how touching, it just melts my heart."_ Replied Legba sarcastically, tilting his head a bit to the side causing the appearance of a smirk.

Ana glared at Legba while Alex held up a hand to stifle the giggle that was coming out of her mouth.

"Legba, don't ya say anotha word, or I'll have ya sleepin' on tha deck."

Legba instantly laid down on the ground in a submissive position.

Ana smirked, "I knew you'd see things me way."


End file.
